


What's your cords again?

by ALivingNoone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALivingNoone/pseuds/ALivingNoone
Summary: A compass where if it doesn't locate you, the person you're looking for is dead. What would happen if this group of friends manage to twist the reality brought upon their cruel and harsh world?
Kudos: 15





	1. Kingdom of Saeim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio manage to stumble upon an infamous kingdom, I wonder what they'll do there?

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is all about an AU that includes all mcytubers I know. So yes, this will include people like a6d, Badboyhalo, Jschlatt, and maybe Carson but no worries! Since this is a story all about the Dreamteam the mentioned characters above will only be mentioned except Bad. 

**Kingdom of Saeim**

_Here ye! Here ye! A delicate announcement from the Emperor of Kingdom Saeim. The Emperor wants to make sure that the people of his kingdom are doing alright so he appointed a party at the Great hall of the castle! Everyone is invited, just make sure to have your level 20 and up!_  
"Ugh, another kingdom that bases everything off of their levels"  
Sapnap. The trio's youngest member. He specializes in bows and can poof fire out of his hands! The only flaw of his power is that he can't control a big fire so he can only summon little specks. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, couldn't believe that this was the 3rd ever kingdom they stumbled upon that bases everything off of people's levels

"Heh, levels sure are everything in this world."  
George, the oldest member. He may be the oldest but between all the three of them, he's the youngest looking fella. George specializes in potion and gadget making. George is the only one in the group who can't see colours very easily so he made glasses for himself! Despite making glasses he only uses them from time to time. Why? That's because he uses his colourblindbess to see creatures not seen by normal people. Colourblindness isn't that common in this world.

George ripped the invitation hung on the wall and ripped it

"Heh, good job George. That shit is really getting annoying at this point"  
And finally, Dream. He is looked up by both of his friends not only because of his skills in using a sword but also on his wide range of knowledge in different skills. His tactics are unlike any others, they're risky but it always works. Unlike the two, Dream doesn't have a special skill. 

The three young men wandered more into the kingdom looking into shop by shop. They might hate the system the emperor implanted on the kingdom but the scenery of the place itself is honestly very beautiful. Stone paths that leads to the castle, different variants of trees and flowers planted near the path and course dirt that leads to shops. It was very mesmerizing. 

The trio all came to a halt. Just before them was a shop that sells clothes, clothes made specifically for people who resides on Saeim. "What are we doing here again?" George and Sapnap both looked at Deam with confusion, wondering why they all stopped at a clothing store. Dream just smiled at his friends, ignoring their confused faces. He firstly knocked on the door then opened it as a sign of respect. The shop keeper looks like she was nearing her mid 20s her straight brown locks matches her hazel nut like eyes. If anything she looks like the fairest maiden in the kingdom. 

"Hello my name is Astelic! I'm going be your assistant for today what kind of clothes would you like to try on?" The shop keeper greeted the trio, smilling to their unaware of the event that'll happen to her. "Hey George, mind me handing the potion you made a while ago?" Astelic's eyes widened "Sir, I think you got the wrong shop" She looked at the three men warily and just as said by the green cloaked man the guy with glasses handed him the potion. "Sirs, this is a clothing shop this is no by far a potions shol maube you jist read the sign wrong?"

Dream tooksteps forward to the shop keeper. One step forward one step back, this rhythm of steps stopped as Astelic hitted her back to the wall behind her. The green cloaked man loomed over the poor shop keeper, she looks like was going to pass out any later.  
"Sorry Ma'am but this is for the greater better" And soon, the shop was filled with smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D Sorry if I posted the chapter a lil late :( twitter drama really got to me but good thing it manage to die down :)  
> If you want to support me follow me on twittee! @ALivingNoone  
> You have questions and want to say something to me? No worries! Use #CoordsA03 and I'll be manage to answer it<3


	2. Include me too

Content Creators mentioned this story: Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and a6d (The story will refer to them as the trio, this is due to the lore I made. Please understand)

Smoke engulfed the whole shop as Dream splashed the potion at the shop keeper, or as they call them self, Astelic. Soon enough the plan that Dream told us a few days ago refreshed in my mind.

_"What? The trio got thrown in prison? How?" Just in front of us is a death announcement. At exactly 3:00pm in the Great Hall of the castle of Kingdon Saeim two 'bandits' and an offender is going get beheaded and fortunately enough they happen to be three of our friends. "A6d offended a citizen, Skeppy and Bad tried to break him out but they got caught. A day later some bitch framed them and said they stole her jewelries." Oh god. "Just how did they got framed? I'm sure Skeppy would've dodged that" I asked Dream. The answer he gave me was enough to make me face palm my head out "Bad was too nice and got too nervous and said that they did steal."_

_George snickered, "That's Bad alright. When are we going?" Dream walked towards the wooden table near me and George "Well, the death sentence is going to be held in public sure enough. Says it's going to happen in a week or so." I took the map in my satchel and held it in the table. Seems like the Kingdom is 12 days of days of traveling. "As you can see, the Kingdom is far away from where we are right now. If we use one of George's latest gadgets we can get there 5 days tops."_

_Gadgets? Since when did George made a new one "You made a new gadget?" George just raised his eyebrow at me and snickered. "C'mon George, you know how much time I spend in the gardens" I sassed at him. I wasn't lying, due to the amount of time I spend on our garden I hardly ever got the time to know what kinds of wacky things these two do and even if I do ask them what they're doing they'll just turn their backs at me. "Take a joke Sap, I made something called elytra all we need is some fireworks and we'll be able to set in the skies" He said pulling his work up on show. It looks really rigged. "I know it looks like we may die by using this but I promise you guys it'll work" Keep telling that to yourself George, we sure do believe you. I looked back at Dream again ushering him to continue telling the plan. "As we get to the Kingdom using fake files of our names and levels we strut to the path until we find this specific shop-" At the map Dream pointed at a seemingly very small dot at the very close edge of the kingdom's borders, "-the shopkeeper is very slow at reading people's levels. We take advantage of that and use a splash potion to make her fall asleep-" at Dream's hand there laid a gray-ish substance, I think that's the splash pot we'll be using. "-once she falls asleep we'll steal some clothes to fit in, and bust our friends out of prison" That's it? I mean, I like the plan but it lowkey sounds really I don't know, trippin? As I was about to open my mouth to question Dream he butted me off, "Sapnap, you'll be in-charge of taking over Astelic" I furrowed my eyebrows at Dream. This is the 3rd fucking time I got assigned as the 'watcher' guy why can't George be in charge this time?! "I can't take over this time since Dream is such a baby and doesn't have a clue on how to use my gadgets" George walked away from the small room we where in, Dream soon followed after complaining at George as to why he isn't a baby._

The plan Dream made in our shed was in action. George scamming through the store finding the right clothes to the execution or the 'ball'. Just right me is Astelic, she looked like she was uncomfortable in her position so I carried her to the coach near the door. "Alright, we're all set and- Sapnap? Why aren't you in formal clothes yet" Dream cocked his head at me, prolly confused as to why I'm not wearing formal clothes. Why would I even wear formal clothes anyways? I'm the 'watcher' guy aren't I? "Dude, stop that. You look constipated" Dream giggles at George's joke. I noticed that I was furrowing my brows to much, I do look constipated "ha, very funny George besides why would I even be in formal clothes? aren't I just gonna watch over Ms. Astelic?" and as if on cue Dream and George looked at each other as if they were on a comedic theater and laughed at the same time, creepy. "Weren't you listening Sap? I told you, you'll be taking over my position. I got injured a few days ago and I can't handle any harsh movements too much" My eyes widens, "No I don't-" 

_I dug my head deeper to my hands. It's been a few hours since Dream informed me of my position on being the 'watcher' guy, since then I've been mourning in the garden. I peeked my head over my hands, taking the beauty of our garden fully. I groaned loudly which made the bees near the flower go away. This isn't fair1 Why can't I be in the spotlight for once. Every time we go back to the village it's always been 'George and Dream ohh Dream and George how lovely they are' I just want to be known for once. The vines behind me shook slightly signalling someone was coming to the garden. "Hey man, Dream was kidding about the plan-" I guess that's George, "-you'll be replacing him. He got an injury if you forgot. I'll be in my section if you need me" I just screamed a yeah at him and went back to mourning._

"-oh" I looked down at my feet. Guess I was being the idiot this time. George rolls his eyes at me "Stop being such a dramatic pussy and pick the clothes you want. I'll be waiting near the cabinet of the entrance" With that I took my cue to pick the clothes I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is really confusing at some times so tell me if there's something that looks weird :)
> 
> Follow me please I have a goal to achieve and it would be cool if I achieved it this year!  
> @ALivingNoone on twitter  
> ALivingNobody#4560 (dm me ig lmao)
> 
> On another note, I just wanna say that the way I portray the mentioned mcyoutubers here isn't the way they actually portray themselves irl. All I'm writing is entirely fictional! If you have any problems in what I'm writting then dm me on twitter and I'll happily take down this book as a whole! I just want to use this as a way in making my English better :)


End file.
